Fifteen Years Later
by RTds9
Summary: Set fifteen years after the big battle with the First.Faith and her family come to visit the ruins of Sunnydale.FX ship


Disclamer-All characters belong to Joss Whedon.I just used them for no profit.  
Rating-PG

The huge crater was still quite a sight to behold even after all these years. Almost two decades of rain had eroded the sides of the crater making it even wider than it had been before. The government had first declared the area a disaster area but now it had become a very popular tourist attraction drawing in thousands of tourist every year. Much like Yellowstone Park or the Grand Canyon in Arizona did, except this one had become known as the Sunnydale Crater. As the woman looked out over the crater reminiscing of times past she sensed someone walk up behind her and turned to see her husband smiling at her.

" Good Lord, I can't believe this thing is still here."said Xander "I mean after all these years its still here and nothing about it has changed much."

Faith smirked at her husband strange comment "And just where did you think a crater the size of a town would go love?"

As she stood there watching Xander smile at her question Faith once again marveled at how different Xander was now compared to the young man she had first met in Sunnydale all those many years ago. How he has carried himself with confidence for all these years and how the years of fighting evil had keep him in great physical shape for a man of his uhh shall we say older age. But deep down Faith knew that no matter how serious he acted or how much older he got the old Xander,the one with the quick wit and ever present joke was still there Even though now a lot of his hair was now gray and he had more wrinkles and scars he was still to Faith just as sexy and hot as the day she married him.

"What I meant smart ass."Xander smirked back"Was I was wondering why no one had ever bought all of this famous land and built something around or over it?You know to bring in the tourist and try to make big on all of those mighty tourist dollars.They could have built something like......"Xander thought for a second before snapping his fingers "I know! They could build some type of an amusement park here!"

"An amusement park?"asked Faith laughing and once again marveling at how easily Xander could still make her laugh"An amusement park over a Hellmouth?Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well the Hellmouth IS closed now Ms Smarty Pants."said Xander rolling his one eye"We were here when that happened remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right."said Faith smiling.

"I can just see it now"said Xander holding out his hands and staring out over the crater that was once Sunnydale"They could put up a big sign that says something like Welcome to the Sunnydale Hellmouth Arcade and Funpark!Here you could win a free quippy doll or a trip to any demon dimension of your choice.I bet that would really bring in the tourist by the boat full!"

"Any demon dimension of my choice huh?"asked Faith her smile getting larger.

Xander walk up to her and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Yes ma'am anyone you wish."

As she pressed her body closely to his Faith said"I don't think I would want to be anywhere else but here with you and our kids. Besides if I'm not mistaken this is a national park now.So no one can buy or build anything here anyway."

"Oh that's right."said Xander" We most not trample on Mother Nature and have great respect for her and all that stuff."

With Xander arms around her waist Faith turned to look at the crater that had once been their home.Many thoughts passed thru her mind since the fifteen years they were here last.The fun times slaying with B when she first came here ,the bad times when she turned bad and ran with the evil Mayor.How Angel had beat some senses back into her when she was in LA and brought her back to the side of good.But mostly thinking about the big battle against the First and how it was the start of her and Xanders life together.

Faith turned to look Xander in the eyes,well technically his eye since he still wore the eyepatch and asked"Xander did you think our lives would turn out this way?I mean after you decided to stay behind with me that night at the hospital?"

"Honestly no"Xander said"I just knew you needed someone to be with you after Robin died on the bus.We lost him and a few others before we could make it to that damn hospital."

"But,what about you Xander?" asked Faith.

"What about me?"Xander answered her back in confusion.

Sighing Faith asked"You were in pain too Xander what with Anya being killed not to add that it hadn't been that long since you lost your eye.Also with B,Red and the rest of the gang heading off to England to rebuild the Watchers Council,that left you here all alone with me. I mean Giles did asked me to stay behind and try to find all those new Slayers but what made you want to stay behind with me?Why didn't you go and be with your friends?"

For a time Xander didn't say anything.

"I stayed behind because I had another friend who was here.One who needed my help more than Buffy and Willow ever did.A friend who was going through a hard time in her life trying to stay on the right path in life.And not to mention a friend who I was really starting to care about"Xander said"So my love thats the reason why I stayed behind with you."

Faith could feel the love coming from Xander and it warmed her soul.She hoped that he knew how much she loved him and how she had cherished him for all the years that they had been together.Just to make sure of it Faith reached up and gave him a very passionate kiss.The kiss was suppose to have been a short one but like many of their kisses it lasted a little longer than they had planned.It was starting to get noticed by the few people around them,but there was one in particular who had saw it and she was not happy.

"Gees Mom and Dad could you please stop,your embarrassing yourself! But more importantly your embarrassing me!" the voice said behind them.

Both Xander and Faith smiled at one another and than turned to look at their oldest child Buffy Harris watching them and acting as mortified as only a twelve year old girl could.

"Sorry about that princess,but you know how after all this years I still can't keep my hands off your mother."said Xander.

"Thats just SO gross dad!"Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"You just mind your manners young lady."Faith told her daughter sternly"And why aren't you with Willow? Your suppose to be watching your little sister."

Buffy pointed over her shoulder toward the park enterance"She's over there with Grampa Giles.She talked him into getting her some cotton candy at the food court outside the park."

"G-man with his tweed jacket holding a squirming four year old eating cotton candy?This I have to see."said Xander laughing.

"You just want some more cotten candy is all."said Faith knowing her husband to well.

"Well that's true too."smiled Xander

"Well the whole time Grampa Giles was buying the cotton candy he was muttering under his breath....."Buffy Harris said as she started doing her imitation of Giles by pretending to take her glass off to clean them"Leave it to the bloody Americans to make a candy out of nothing more than flavoring and pure sugar."

Laughing Xander took his wife in one hand and his daughter in another and marveled at no matter how much things changed around him the important things like Faith, Giles and the other members of his family haven't.And I wouldn't have it any other way Xander thought,as they head for the food court.

The End 


End file.
